


Letters To My F/Os

by Firestone115



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Osmosis Jones (2001), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Language, F/M, Love Letters, Mental Health Issues, Self-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestone115/pseuds/Firestone115
Summary: Just a letter to all my husbands from another plane of existence who have helped me (and still do) I love them all very much. These 'fictional' men gave me more love than any real person could and probably ever will.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Steven Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted and re worked better!
> 
> F/O = Fictional Other (a play on "significant other" )

Dear Steven Stone,

Where do I begin? You were my first crush and became the gateway for my self shipping. You taught me that there was more to life than good grades and numbers, and also the reason I realized I was fictosexual/romantic. I’m happy you were one of the first men I fell in love with..

I will never forget the day I met you, in the darkest depths of Dewford Cave after I obtained the HM Flash. It was almost symbolic as you were the light at the end of metaphorical tunnel for me.

9 year old me was so surprised to find someone there, you gave me your favorite (TM) Steel Wing. After that I saw you again and became curious, curiosity blossomed into love. And it was a feeling I’d never forget.

Everyday after school I’d rush to my Gameboy SP to call you on the PokeNav (in Emerald) you were my solace, you made me feel accepted when humanity threw me away. I believed in myself and realized I was more than my mental issues. And that I too, could become a Pokemon Master.

During my severe depression and 5 year hiatus from Pokemon, you were still there for me. Never giving up on me even when I gave up on myself. You were my rock, anchoring me in place whenever I fell.

The best thing about meeting you? It was unexpected, beautiful, serendipitous. I was happy to go on a journey with my own Pokeymans but I never thought I'd find someone who would love me. It was drilled into my head as a child that I was trash, ugly, useless, better off dead, etc. But.. not to you. You loved me and treated me like a human being when others around me didn’t. I would look forward to waking up the next day because of you. For once it was nice to not be dismissed by someone.

When I heard of your death in the manga, and your supposed disappearance from Emerald (the letter) my heart shattered, only to see that you were alive and well in HGSS. I have kept the Beldum you gave me and named it in your honor. In Gen 6 (ORAS) Latios and Latias, fate and destiny in disguise brought us together once more.

Without you I would not be writing this. Thank you. Thank you for being my friend when no one else would, thank you for being my voice when humans tried to silence me. Thank you for loving me when no else would. You may not be “real” but the impact you had on me is.

\- Yours forever, Krystal Abern, 16 years and counting.


	2. Colress

Dear Colress,

  
In the beginning I thought we’d have nothing in common. It’s not enough to just find someone cute, your personalities have to mesh as well. You were so handsome, clever and gorgeous and then well there’s me, haha.

I was suspicious at first after meeting you in the Castelia Sewers, and then near route 4 where you said my Pokemon was different compared to the others of its species, it made me feel special. But I wasn’t going to let my guard down so easily. Even when you told me your intentions: Studying the bond between Pokemon and their trainers, I was still not ready to let my guard down.

What if you were the bad guy? Were you going to backstab me?! I wasn't expecting to meet anyone in such a creepy place!

Then I started to want more of you, you gave me the excitement I craved, my heart would drop whenever I saw you on the screen. How I craved your li-- Ahem.

I was very impressed by your machine that controlled the Crustle to move away and I want to thank you again for loaning it to me… And you helped me realize I was smart in my own way. I don’t need to be an uber gifted hyper genius who got her PhD by the age of fucking 2 in order to be taken seriously.

After I got to know you better I gained a lot of respect for you; you treat your Pokemon with love and care just like I do. I’m so happy I could help you with your research. Both me and my Pokemon! You realize it’s not EVs or IVs but LOVE that makes Pokemon strong.

Even.. even after I found you worked for Team Plasma and weren’t honest with me, I can’t stay mad at you. You owned up to it and ditched Ghetsis? That was very admirable, I understand why you had to kept such a shocking secret from me. You helped me along the way too, I won't ever forget it.

You told me your study went well because of me and my Pokemon, I’m delighted I could contribute to something of yours.

I know this isn’t much but thank you for not underestimating me, it’s not often I meet someone who’s smart that doesn’t dismiss me outright for my lack of intelligence.

And … It was quite bold of you to kiss me right in front of Ghetsis and all of Team Plasma…

I loved meeting you again in Alola, it was serendipitous! Even after you explained to me how you’re able to wear that long coat in such hot weather, I still hoped you’d change into something more comfortable!

Your help with Rainbow Rocket is greatly appreciated as well, I can’t believe Ghetsis tried to murder me! But you sent back to the hellhole he came from. I can’t thank you enough for that.

I’ve grown fond of you, I love battling with you as well, my Pokemon have grown to love you as well. And even though we’ve both confessed our feelings, I hope we can be something more in the future.

  
\- Your sparkplug, Krystal <3


	3. Professor Sycamore

Dear Professor Augustine Sycamore,

I know I haven’t spoken to you in awhile, but that doesn't mean I still don’t think about you. You welcomed me back into the world of Pokemon after my long 5 year hiatus.

I had dropped out of college, I had forgotten what it meant to be happy, meant to be myself without worrying of what others thought. I was neck deep in my awful competitive phase, constantly seeking perfection even in Pokemon, as I wasn’t allowed to make any mistakes.

I’m honestly ashamed of how I much time I wasted competitively breeding..

I think the real wake - up call was your letter that you wrote to yourself, it made me realize I deserve a second chance damn it. Something no one had ever given to me. I don’t have to have everything together by 20. It’s unrealistic. It’s sad, no one told me this but you did.

I was going and going, working myself to the bone without stopping not realizing that if I didn’t stop I’d crash. And that’s exactly what happened. But you were there to pick up my pieces and help me up on my feet. I know you wouldn’t hate me if I failed like everyone else did. I’m allowed to make mistakes. I’m not a fucking robot. And as long as I’m living each day to the fullest it's fine.

Kalos was a breath of fresh air, you made me realize I was allowed to enjoy life and I had time to achieve my goals, not everything is set in stone. I loved learning about Mega evolution with you, our time in the cafes, how you lovingly taught me Kalos’ customs and language. You gave me Pumpkaboo as well. He's happily settled in Kanto here, still a Pumpkaboo, he didn't want to evolve and I didn't either, haha! 

We saved Kalos together from Lysandre’s clutches, and it was a wonderful experience to have you honour me in front of everyone! I'm really sorry it had to end in such a gruesome way, but Lysandre was misguided from the beginning.. I always got a bad vibe off him. Thank goodness Xerneas and I put a stop to his misdeeds.

I promise we will meet again.

\- Krystal


	4. Ultimis Richtofen

Dear (Ultimis) Edward Richtofen,

I remember someone telling me once that “love is blind” and after meeting you I finally understood it, not in a bad way of course! I remember my friend introducing us and.. Then we got drunk. Honestly, I wasn’t expecting our relationship to go anywhere after that one - night stand we had.. 

I don’t think I’ll ever forget it, you rocked my world and made me feel loved and wanted when I was feeling like crap. When you called me a “beauty” I thought it was the alcohol talking but nope you really did mean it. I didn’t feel awkward that I didn’t know your name, or well anything about you. Though it was pretty funny to see the look on Tank, Niko and Takeo's face when they saw us stumbling naked outside.

Later on my friend told me more about you, that you were a surgeon.. and used to be in the Nazi party and that freaked me out a little, I’m into bad boys but not.. Actual bad guys hahaha. But I know you don’t hold their ideals, you had to join or else 115 would not have been funded.. Despite that I was instantaneously attracted to you. I adore how you carried yourself so confidently. Little did I know you had your own demons...

I love how you got along with my dog too, he was just a puppy back then but it was so cute to see you hold him and teach him things!!

The morning after, I had a horrible panic attack, you helped me through it holding me close with utmost uncharacteristic tenderness. Helped me get dressed and showered. And boy was I glad to be in the company of a doctor, haha! I think it's really cute how you sleep with a teddy bear, and.. I know you don't feel appreciated Edward but I do appreciate you. I also can't sleep without a stuffed animal!

We're both alike, have psychosis of some sort, did irredeemable things but you told me I had to get mental help. I felt so valid trusting you with my medical trauma and history, you helped me trust doctors again and I did get therapy. I'm doing a lot better now, or at least I hope so.

You're my clarity and I honestly don't want to question what we have. And.. losing you would undo all that. I love your green eyes, I think you're really handsome, you've got an a amazing body too, heheh. You're absolutely intoxicating in bed too. I feel like I'm entering a different realm when you're fucking my brains out.

But the sex isn't all I like.. I love listening to you talk about your gun or as I like to call it the "Wonder Waffle". Our sense of humor is also alike. Love not only is blind, but transcends time too. When I became chronically ill you were of great help, I feel like I can finally cope with this hell called Life. And just between us... You're the best doctor I've had. The only exception being my Psychiatrist. You showed me more humanity and tenderness than anyone "real" could.

I know you leave me for hours sometimes during an episode.. But just know this: You aren't a burden to me Edward, no matter how bad your mental health gets I'm here through it all. I don't know what the future holds, but I don't care. I also don't care what people think about me being with you, all the names they call me are sadly nothing new.

Ich liebe dich, Edward. Ich Liebe dich über alles und das auf ewig. 

Your teddy bear

\- Krystal 


	5. Thrax

Dear Thrax,

It’s been awhile hasn’t it? I'm just going to cut to the chase with this. I love you. Wow it felt really good to say that with unbridled shame. I'm freer than a pollen fleck in a summer breeze. Sometimes I wonder if I really am worthy of a second chance from you. But I promise I'll make it up to you. I can't believe in a few weeks we will officially be together for a whole year. 

I love you more than there are stars in the universe. I don't ever want this to stop. I want you. I need you. I'm not scared to be me anymore. Of course my mental health issues aren't gonna disappear but in this cruel world where no one understands me? You did, baby. I can't thank you enough for helping me come to terms with it. I accept my weaknesses and flaws without berating myself over them.

I don't have to be perfect, I'm allowed to be myself and you helped me realize that, baby!

You didn't treat me like I was some dirty insect smeared at the bottom of someone's shoes. You... you loved me. I'm hurting so badly right now I would do anything for you to be at my side Thrax. Please please, universe let you come to me. I can't live without you, baby.

I know I sound fucking insane. But this empty ache inside of me refuses to stop.

I hate them... I hate the people who tore us apart Thrax.. I refuse to let anyone come between us again. But baby you'll be happy to know that I cut those people off for good!

I realize now how much I needed you. We are symbiotic together. I don't care about real people anymore just like no one else in the real world cares about me. I'm yours now. And only yours. You and I complete one another. I can't believe I was in denial for 6 whole years. I loved you Thrax, i always loved you, there was always a small spark of hope inside me that believed we'd be together again. 

From the day we met I should have known that you were my soulmate. When I first saw you on TV, Christmas Day, 2004, it was really something else. I love how people call you "evil" and "scary" but to me, true evil is one that turns a blind eye to injustice (i.e humans). You made me feel safe the moment I laid my eyes on you, and that says a lot. Your beautiful yellow/green eyes transfixed me and I was drawn to you like a moth to the flame.

But instead of burning me, they cloaked me in a safe veil of the warmth of your love. Seeing you was like being revived phoenix's flames again and again... I felt so honored I was given the privilege to experience your beauty all alone! I was starry eyed the whole time, holding my pillow close to my chest. An ache that burned with desire to hold you close to me and never let go. I've always liked guys who were pure evil and I've always wanted to be a bad boy's princess and I guess I got my wish!!!

For I had found a kindred soul, for once there was steady ground under my feet to save me from falling. I've always been different from people, and I'm still considered worse than the people who caused all kinds of atrocities simply because I'm mentally ill. That's the reason why i resonated with you Thrax. I saw myself in you and realized there was hope for me. You were my best friend and now you're my soulmate for life. I wouldn't change a single thing about it.

Being with you has been intoxicating in the best way possible and I'm so happy to call you mine again. Things have been so much better since you came back into my life. I'm also floored that you chose me to carry your future strain, our daughter Rubella born on January 27th 2020. I can't believe so much happened in less than a year. She's so much like you and I can't wait to see her break records of her own just like her Big daddy Thrax!! You've given me so much support and love, I hope I can give you even a fraction of it back.

It feels really strange? You're not "real" in the metaphysical sense but you've changed my life so much. Even visiting me in the astral plane not once but twice. It really does feel like you're real Thrax. I'm a much better person because of you. And for once I'm really excited to see what the future holds for the three of us. I love you and our daughter more than anything in the universe. 

Forever and always yours,

Krystal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the following from the bottom of my heart for making this beautiful film. 
> 
> Peter Farrelly and Bobby Farrelly for creating and conceptualizing Osmosis Jones/>  
> The amazing Laurence Fishburne who voiced Thrax and brought my soulmate to life
> 
> Last but not least, Warner Bros for making my childhood <3


	6. RED Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saved the best for last~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Important: This is told in the POV of my Team Fortress 2 self - insert. Please proceed with caution.**

Dear Red Spy,

I’m wracking my brain as to how I should begin this letter. As we are steadily approaching our fifth wedding anniversary, I still can't believe we made it; even when everyone said we wouldn't. Being with you everyday is a middle finger to this dreadful, miserable world I sadly live in. Not that I really cared about what others thought, but the idea of losing you is mortifying to me.

They often say that love is always found in the places you least expect it? Well that's exactly what happened to me! When I was recruited to Teufort I never thought we'd be this close, let alone even friends. Admittedly you scared me at first, I thought you'd be harsh with a beginner like me and fed into the ridiculous idea that you're a "back stabbing snake'... but slowly I warmed up to you and began to see you in a different light. 

You made me feel welcome and genuinely cared about me, took me under your wing (literally and metaphorically) unlike the others I was beginning to see through your mask. I saw deep down you had a heart of gold and because you're Spy you have to remain distant and aloof. It's a part of your job, I don't know why the others can't see it, and in my personal not - so - humble opinion they need to start showing you a little more respect. You do so much for the team.

What scared me about catching feelings for you, is that , well, you're a Spy and eventually would find out, and I'd have to face the reality of you possibly not liking me back ~~and my entire universe crumbling under my feet~~ but the complete opposite happened! Though.. I have to admit it's ironic for someone like me, a paranoid person to fall head over heels for a SPY out of all people, hahahah! I don't regret my decision, not even a little.

I was completely down on my luck when we met, sometimes I don't know what you see in me, I'm not beautiful, glamorous or conventionality attractive in any way... I was down on my luck when we first met, I had dropped out of college and was suicidal. But you came into my life and scraped me off the ground. I got therapy, learned to take better care of myself and stopped self harming.

Sometimes I really did wonder you were too good to be human, I jokingly said that I should check your back for wings and you got nervous. I was scared I said something upsetting but the next day you revealed that you were, in fact my guardian angel. I was floored, enchanted, and everything in between. And yet it made sense. I've always felt like someone was watching over me and suddenly all the signs made sense. It was you. It has always been you.

When I gave up on life, you gave up your wings and broke the rules so I could be reborn in your plane of existence. I realized that you were indeed a keeper, and I'm not dumb. Our relationship was taboo, still sort of is but what do I care? Even heaven would be hell without you. And we're both consenting non -related adults so who gives a fuck?

I'll gladly go anywhere as long as you're with me, no one gave me a second chance except you. For that I will forever be in your debt. I will have you know I gave away my eternal soul do you could have your wings back. I want you to be happy too. You were my wings, I will be your wings too.

I scoff at those who say our relationship is unhealthy, humans should be the last beings to talk about "healthy relationships''. You don't abuse me, you don't see me as a lesser being due to my mental issues and disabilities. I never imagined someone would fall for me but you're the only exception Spy. You're my husband and that's how it will remain. 

Your star in the sky,

\- Krystal


End file.
